1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to a miniaturized multi-band three-dimensional slot antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional multi-band antennas operable in Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and World Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) frequency bands are mostly based on a Planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) design, and may employ parasite elements for enhancing antenna coupling so as to achieve effects of multi-band or broadband operation.
However, the conventional multi-band antennas applied in portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, have disadvantages of dimensional constraints and relatively inferior performance in terms of efficiency and gain.